As IC design evolves, tools are created to solve new design challenges. These tools produce new and different formats to represent the design. When this occurs, conventional tools lack the ability to check the consistency of a design encoded in several different design representations.
It would be desirable to implement a method, system, and tool that is able to perform syntax and semantic checks for and against a wide variety of design representations.
The figures depict embodiments for purposes of illustration only. One can recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles described herein.